


Training Story

by RhymeReason



Series: Haikyuu Superhero AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Origin Stories, Other, Training, abuse survivor, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko teaches Hinata how to fight and the story of how she became who she is unravels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Story

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE KIYOKO

“Your form is wrong.” Kiyoko said simply.

Hinata slumped with a sigh. He glanced at the older girl and frowned. “I just can't seem to get the form right at all. Kageyama told me the same thing but refused to teach me how to  _ actually do it.  _ I keep trying but it's not working out.”

Kiyoko pulled the boy up straight by his shoulders. She gently kicked his legs apart until he got the idea and fell into a basic fighting stance. It was horribly off. She adjusted his arms and legs, gently pushing and pulling him until they were correct. When she was satisfied, she stood in front of the boy with her arms crossed. “Punch me.”

“What?” Hinata said, instinctively lowering his arms from where she had placed them. 

“Arms up!” Kiyoko barked. Hinata snapped his arms back to where they were previously. “Punch me.”

“Why? I don't want to fight you Kiyoko.” Hinata frowned. 

“Just do it. Trust me.”

Hinata took a deep breath, looking at the woman, still unsure. Kiyoko nodded. Hinata swung.

In a second, Hinata found himself smashed to the ground, his back aching and no idea what just happened. He stared up at Kiyoko, who was looking down at him.

Hinata scrambled to his knees. “What was that? ”

“It's a basic defensive move, simple to use on people who are not stable when punching and when they weigh less than you. “ She explained. 

“Can you teach it to me?” He begged.

“Yes.” 

Hinata cheered and scrambled to his feet. He hugged the woman tightly.”Thank you Kiyoko!”

Kiyoko awkwardly patted his back before retreating from the hug. “Okay. Lets begin.”

  
  
  


Two hours later found Hinata once again on the floor, Kiyoko standing above him again. He sat up and rubbed at his back. Bruises were already forming there and on his chest from when they practiced punching. 

“How did you learn to do all of this, Kiyoko?” Hinata asked. “You don't go out into the city and fight with the team, you're the team hacker, right? So how do you know so much about fighting?”

Kiyoko sat down beside the boy, wiping her brow. “I used to be a superhero.” She said.

“REALLY?” Hinata screeched. He stared at her with wide eyes. “Why did you stop?”

“I was.. no longer that person.” Kiyoko said softly. “ The Peregrine Falcon was a hero made by an angry, bitter girl. If I wanted to become a better person that who I was before, then I had to be someone new.”

“So you became Mercury, hacker queen?” Hinata asked.

“Yes. Mercury is a better person. Kinder, wiser and a teacher. Everything that Peregrine was not.”

“Oh. Why did you become Peregrine Falcon in the first place then?” Hinata asked, oblivious to the fact that the question could be seen as invasive. 

Kiyoko didn't mind too much though. It was hard to talk about sometimes, but if Hinata was interested, Kiyoko would tell him.“When I would young, I was heavily abused by my mother. One day she got drunk and attacked me with a broken beer bottle. My only option was to defend myself, so I hit her with a lamp and accidentally killed her. I was put on trial but got out on self defense. I didn't want any other child going through what I did so I only attacked abusive people at first. Eventually it expanded and then I was Peregrine Falcon. But that anger at my mother never left. Not until I stopped being a hero born from that anger.”

Hinata stared at her. “That…. is really brave.”

Kiyoko wasn't expecting that answer. Most people just apologized when they heard her story, sorry that she had to go through it. They pitied her. But Hinata didn't. It was refreshing. She smiled. “I suppose it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha yeah. if you want to talk about this au hmu @kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com


End file.
